Princesa guerrera
by Yordisz
Summary: La grandeza inundaba su destino, y tan solo era una pequeña. Twilight, hija de la benevolente y hermosa princesa del sol, hija del poderoso guerrero saiyajin con buen corazón. Una princesa, una guerrera, dos caminos, el mismo destino, la protección de un reino y la protección de un mundo, quizás el universo, reside sobre sus hombros. Esta es su historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso, esta es una total restructuración del fanfic "mi padre es un qué", es decir, decidí cambiar totalmente la trama de aquella historia para que saliera esto como resultado, no se asusten, la idea central sigue siendo la misma, pero a diferencia de aquella historia, esta tendrá más acción y apuesto a que les gustará mucho más, lo sé porque a mi me gustó mucho más esta que aquella jaja, ahora sí, los capítulos serán algo cortos pero semanales, pensaba crear un comic de esto pero eso lo dejaré a votación, háganme saber qué les parece, por último, trataré de subir esta historia a youtube con sus respectivas imágenes, pero eso será más adelante, bueno, sin más que decir, comiencen a leer.**

—¡YIAAAAH!.—

El sol radiante de la mañana deslumbraba por completo el panorama, la calidez y luz radiante bañaban por completo los paisajes verdosos del ambiente, el cielo estaba despejado, limpio de cualquier nube que tratase de impedir la absoluta iluminación de la estrella, corría una ligera ventisca de aire, no frio ni caliente, simplemente agradable. El guerrero de gi rojo encontraba este clima y tiempo ideales para entrenar, su gi rojo sujetado a su cuerpo iba de un lado a otro en movimientos veloces, casi amenazando con desprenderse de él, las muñequeras y botas sobre sus extremidades con peso de entrenamiento acumulado le servían para aumentar su velocidad y fuerza en esta clase de entrenamientos en solitario, las cintas de color azul rey sobre su cintura parecían vueltas locas, volando de un lado a otro sin parar. El saiyajin Son Goku estaba por terminar su entrenamiento matutino, hoy sería un día atareado, tenía que ayudar a Bulma con uno de sus nuevos inventos, una maquina aumentadora de gravedad nueva. Después iría a trabajar los campos de su casa con las máquinas obsequiadas de su mejor amiga, los terrenos de su la casa de su abuelo Gohan, que ahora pertenecían a él seguían siendo tan fértiles como cuando él era un pequeño con cola de mono. Quizás iría a visitar el templo sagrado de Kami por semillas del ermitaño, ver cómo se encontraban él y el maestro Karin, quizás conseguir un compañero de entrenamiento por la tarde con Piccolo, o con suerte encontraría a Vegeta en la tierra para poder tener ambos una pelea.

La rutina diaria del saiyajin era tan sencilla y humilde como lo era él en persona, sin embargo esto no parecía perturbarle en lo absoluto, a veces sus amigos, incluyendo el maestro Roshi le decían que ya estaba en su mejor momento para formar una familia, el joven guerrero con 23 años de edad no entendía porqué sus amigos le decían que era necesario casarse y tener hijos para ser feliz en plenitud, él ya era feliz con el simple hecho de ser como era, entrenando y volviéndose más fuerte. Krilin aún le recriminaba el hecho del tiempo atrás donde él rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo esa chica llamada Milk que siempre estaba enojada, su amigo pelón le decía que había dejado ir a una chica muy linda y que quizás una oportunidad como esa jamás se le volvería a presentar.

El guerrero de cabellera alborotada solo alcanzaba a reír dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda a su calvo amigo, diciéndole que a él no le importaban esas cosas por el momento, él solo quería volverse más fuerte.

—¡AAAAH!. — Con un último grito de batalla y una patada que cortó el aire frente a él en dos, se detuvo en medio del cielo, dejando que la corriente de aire siguiera azotando con delicadeza, refrescando su cuerpo, su cabellera negra ondeaba con calma en dirección del viento.

Cerró sus ojos y se detuvo a meditar un momento, únicamente escuchando el ruido de la naturaleza que estimulaba sus tímpanos.

—Por fin he podido dominar el poder del súper saiyajin, ya no batallo en lo absoluto para transformarme. —Abrió sus ojos y sonrió con un poco de orgullo y arrogancia, apuñando sus manos y alzándolas a la altura de su vista. —Me he vuelto más fuerte desde la última batalla que casi me cuesta la vida, de no ser por la enfermedad del corazón que invadió mi cuerpo no hubiese batallado tanto en derrotar a Cooler. —La sonrisa se borró de su rostro lentamente y miró al cielo, pensamientos comenzaban a correr en su mente. —Dentro de tres años… fue lo que Trunks dijo, ya solo queda un año para que esos androides aparezcan, los otros lo saben, debemos estar listos para cuando eso suceda. —Descendió rápidamente, quitándose el sudor que perlaba su frente con el antebrazo derecho, para después dejar caer los puños a su cintura. —De no ser por ese chico ya estaría muerto, esa medicina que me dio hizo maravillas, me siento como nuevo. Alzó su vista al cielo, como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¡Nube Voladora!. —Exclamó a las alturas, y como si ya estuviera esperando fielmente su llamado, una pequeña nube descendió hasta donde él se encontraba, poniéndose a la altura de sus piernas. —Muy bien, es hora de empezar, Bulma se enojará si llego tarde como la última vez. —Dicho esto, despegó sobre su transporte gaseoso y salió a toda velocidad, perdiéndose de aquél lugar que utilizaba para entrenar matutinamente.

Los mares, las montañas, acantilados y ciudades alrededor del mundo pasaban velozmente bajo su nube voladora, una sonrisa radiante se dibujaba en su rostro. Su paz y calma se vieron perturbadas segundos después, al ver y captar como un objeto descendía velozmente desde el espacio, entrando en la atmósfera del planeta y tomando una dirección a su Este, aterrizando seguramente detrás de unas montañas de gran altura que pudo divisar en la lejanía, una mar de curiosidad inundó sus adentros, acompañado de un ligero sentimiento de inquietud, usualmente esas naves siempre significaban problemas, esperaba que esta vez no fuese la ocasión, su semblante alegre cambió a uno tranquilo, ligeramente serio. Sin pensar más cambió su dirección, dirigiéndose aquél lugar a toda prisa.

Realmente era lo que pensaba, una nave espacial, específicamente, una nave del ejército de Freezer, no pensó que volvería a ver algo así tan pronto, se supone que ya no quedaba nadie de ellos, Freezer, King Cold, Cooler, todos habían perecido por sus propias maldades. Sin darle muchas vueltas a la idea, descendió rápidamente para ver más de cerca la nave, el cristal era de un color rojo sangre oscuro, había marcas como y golpes como si la capsula hubiese sufrido daño en algún momento. No podía entenderlo, pero algo se pronunciaba en él cuando observaba la nave, una extraña sensación de que ya había visto esa nave, sin embargo, al intentar recordar con claridad un fuerte dolor atacó su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas de dilataron por un momento, cayó sobre su rodilla derecha, el dolor se esfumó como vino, en menos de un parpadear.

Aún así, la sensación de que algo andaba mal lo seguía perturbando, rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cristal que dejaba ver dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente sin poder creerlo, pensó por un segundo, meditando como abrir la cápsula con sus propios métodos, pero nada le serviría puesto que eso implicaba lastimar a quien se encontraba ahí dentro, que era nada menos que un bebé, un bebé saiyajin para ser claros, puesto que su cola se lograba ver en la oscuridad que inundaba el interior de la capsula.

Rápidamente tomó la nave y alzó vuelo sobre la nube voladora, volando a toda prisa hacia la casa de Bulma.

—Ella podrá abrirla sin problemas, estoy seguro. —Meditó el guerrero, magnificando la velocidad de la nube con su propio Ki.

 ******DBZ &MLP******

—¿Dices que dentro de la nave se encuentra una bebé saiyajin?. —Preguntó con cierta incredulidad la joven peli azul, observando intensamente al saiyajin con sus ojos color acqua claros. Este por su parte asintió con algo de impaciencia.

—Así es Bulma, aún no entiendo por qué, se supone que los únicos saiyajin que quedamos somos Vegeta y yo. —Comentó, rascándose la cabellera con un brazo en señal de pensamiento. —Es muy extraño.

—¿No me estás tomando el pelo verdad?. —Preguntó de nuevo la chica. —Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para tus tonterías.

—Vamos Bulma, Hablo enserio, necesito que abras la nave, yo podría lastimar al bebé si la abro a la fuerza. —Aseguró con una sonrisa débil. La chica lo miró por unos segundos intensamente, hasta que suspiró y asintió negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Espero que no sea nada malo, ya sabes que nada bueno sale de esas cosas cuando vienen a la tierra. —Mencionó, colocándose un traje que tenía un diseño similar a los que usaban los que desactivaban bombas en situaciones peligrosas. —Vamos, ¿Está afuera cierto?.

Una vez afuera de la casa de la joven Brief, el saiyajin la llevó a donde se encontraba dicha nave, en el patio delantero de su casa, ambos se acercaron. El sol se encontraba en su altura máxima en el centro del cielo, indicando el medio día.

—Por esa razón quiero ver de qué se trata esto, es mejor asegurarse de que no es nada malo. —Comentó Goku, colocando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, mirando al cielo de forma pensativa.

—Eso es verdad. Suerte que diseñé un propotipo de hackeo portátil que interrumpe el campo electromágnetico destruyendo los circuitos de cualquier cosa que funcione con electricidad. —Del traje que se acababa de poner sacó una especie de radio con varias antenas y funciones, observándolo con orgullo. —Estos alienígenas raros ya no podrán sorprenderme.

—Pues yo no entendí nada, solo quiero saber quién ese bebé saiyajin que está ahí adentro, su energía es… diferente, me llama mucho la atención. —Confesó, sin prestarle mucha importancia a lo que la chica había dicho anteriormente.

—Ash Goku, a veces me pones los nervios de punta con tu idiotez. — Masculló la científica, activando el control.

En un instante la compuerta de la capsula se abrió, cayendo pesadamente al piso, levantando un poco de polvo por el impacto, el guerrero saiyajin se acercó rápidamente con ojos enormes y curiosos observando el interior, la chica por su parte retrocedió rápidamente a esconder detrás de una enorme roca, colocándose un casco con visor protector sobre su cabeza.

—Wow, realmente la abriste Bulma, te felicito, eres muy inteligente, ahora, veamos quién es esa niña. —Se acercó más hasta quedar a escasos milímetros.

 **¡PUUUFF!**. De pronto una explosión emanó desde dentro de la capsula, y ondas de choque y energía comenzaron a salir desenfrenadamente hacia todas las direcciones, la luz era tan cegadora que el saiyajin tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro para cubrirse, tomando una pose de batalla, Bulma por su parte se aferró a la gigantesca roca para evitar salir volando.

—¡Te dije que estas cosas siempre son problemas!. —Gritó aterrada, aferrada a la enorme piedra para evitar salir volando como trapo.

—Increíble… esta energía… ¿Qué es?, se siente muy cálida y tranquila, similar a la energía de la **Genkidama**. —Pensó, se paró normal de nuevo al ver que la luz y el viento se habían detenido, volviendo a la normalidad, la impresión aún no abandonaba al guerrero, quien observaba detenidamente como una pequeña niña flotaba frente a él, rodeada de una barrera de energía color dorado luminoso y frente a ella, un símbolo de lo que parecía un sol en espiral brillaba aún más, Bulma observaba a la pequeña de a lo que calculaba ella que tenía un poco más de un año flotaba frente al guerrero de cabellera alborotada, comenzó acercarse lentamente.

—Una niña con cola de saiyajin… —Murmuró.

—Esta niña emite una energía muy cálida y pura, pensé que esta clase de poder solo pertenecía a la naturaleza. —Meditó en sus adentros el saiyajin. Lentamente alzó una mano y la colocó sobre ese símbolo solar. Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión, al instante la energía que envolvía a la pequeña lo envolvió a él, haciéndolo brillar de un color dorado. —Qué extraño, esta energía que es idéntica a la de la Genkidama… se mezcla con mi Ki, como si estuviera analizándolo. —

El guerrero tomó rápidamente a la niña quién aún parecía estar dormida, sujetándola antes de que cayera al suelo, la energía que lo rodeaba salió de su cuerpo y se concentró sobre su cabeza, para después de un momento salir disparada a toda velocidad hacia el cielo y consecuentemente, al espacio, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente. El guerrero observaba con un ceño ligeramente fruncido, Bulma se acercó rápidamente al ver que ya no había peligro, quitándose el casco de seguridad para observar mejor a la pequeña que residía en los brazos del saiyajin.

—¿A dónde va esa energía? Podría rastrearla a donde vaya, pero se está alejando muy rápido, en unos momentos le perderé totalmente la pista. —Pensó el saiyajin, bajando la mirada con un gesto confundido para encontrarse con la mirada de Bulma, quien compartía el mismo gesto, ambos sin saber qué hacer o cómo proceder.

—Goku ¿tienes idea de qué está pasando? ¿quién es esa niña saiyajin?. —Preguntó la científica, observando a la bebé detenidamente, viendo como esta abría los ojos, despertando de su sueño, para dejar ver dos enormes gemas de color violáceo claro, reflejando una inmensurable inocencia y curiosidad.

—No lo sé Bulma, pero siento que algo malo va a suceder a causa de todo esto. —Comentó con voz seria el guerrero, bajando la mirada para ver como la pequeña saiyajin lo mirada a él directamente a los ojos con profunda curiosidad, el gesto del guerrero igual cambió de serio a uno curioso y relajado, ambos permanecieron mirándose algunos segundos, Bulma solo miraba a ambos como si estuviera esperando que pasara algo.

—Goku. —Llamó al joven hombre, sacándolo de su trance. —¿Crees que Vegeta tenga alguna respuesta para esto?. —Preguntó, observando curiosamente como la pequeña de cabellos azul rey con destellos rosados y morados seguía mirando al saiyajin de forma curiosa, mientras meneaba su cola en un pequeño ritmo oscilante.

—Es verdad, Vegeta debe saber qué está pasando, él es el que sabe más de los saiyajin. —Comentó con alegría y gesto alegre, mirando de nuevo con un gesto curioso y sin saber que hacer a la pequeña en sus brazos.

—Lástima que el idiota testarudo se largó en una de mis naves al espacio hace dos días, y usualmente tarda hasta 3 semanas en volver, tendremos que esperar. —Concluyó la chica, soltando un suspiro de molestia, cruzándose de brazos, para mirar a Goku, quien tenía a la pequeña saiyajin apuntando a ella, en señal de que la tomara, el guerrero portaba una sonrisa que le pedía a gritos que la tomara. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?. —Preguntó, comenzando a asustarse ligeramente, una gota de sudor se posó sobre su frente.

—Tómala, tú cuídala mientras averiguamos qué hacer. —Ofreció el guerrero, dedicándole una sonrisa, la pequeña en sus manos giró su mirada para seguir viéndolo a él, con esa misma mirada curiosa. —Quizás sea hija de Vegeta o algo así, cuando vuelva se la entregas. —Finalizó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Qué demonios estás diciendo idiota!. —Exclamó con gran molestia la peli azul, asesinándolo con la mirada. —Sabes muy bien que yo y Vegeta somos pareja, y dentro de 8 meses tendremos un hijo, no digas tonterías. —Respiró calmándose un poco. —Además no es tan estúpido para hacer algo así, o yo lo mataría. —Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda con algo de molestia y dignidad. El saiyajin sonrió de manera nerviosa, dando un paso hacia atrás acercando a la bebé nuevamente a su cuerpo, cosa que por una extraña razón trajo una pequeña sonrisa a la pequeña, quien comenzó hacer ruidos con su boca en su pobre intento por poder hablar. —Por lo que podría saber quizás esa niña sea tu hija y estás haciendo todo esto para desobligarte de ella. —Masculló, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando Bulma? ¿Cómo podría ser esta niña mi hija? Primero necesito casarme para poder tener hijos ¿Cierto? Además según lo que dijo el maestro Roshi yo y una mujer debemos dormir en la misma cama para que nazca un bebé. —Comentó mirando al cielo en señal de pensamiento. —Yo no estoy casado, y jamás he dormido con una chica en la misma cama que yo recuerde, por lo tanto esta niña no es hija mia. —Concluyó.

—No necesitas estar casado para tener un hijo, tonto, además… mejor olvídalo, quién sabe si en el espacio o en otro planeta conociste a una mujer o algo así. —Comentó Bulma, pensándolo como si ella misma se creyera sus tonterías. —¿Quizas no lo recuerdas? Duraste más de un año en el espacio visitando sabe qué planetas.

—Lo digo enserio Bulma, el único planeta que visité fue el de los Yadorath y las mujeres de ahí estaban muy feas, ninguna me gustaba, por eso no me casé ahí. —Comentó el guerrero, haciendo una mueca de asco, cosa que le pareció divertida a la pequeña en sus brazos, quien soltó una risita dulce que al saiyajin le provocó un cosquilleo en su pecho, sin entenderlo. —Y bueno, después me fui en la nave de Vegeta y vine aquí. —Explicó.

—Esas son mentiras y lo sabes, jamás llegaste a la tierra en una nave espacial, te teletransportaste o lo que sea que hiciste, pero apareciste de la nada frente a nosotros. —Masculló la científica, mirándolo fijamente. —Para mi que nos estás ocultando algo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas. —El saiyajin cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar qué fue lo que pasó. —Lo último que recuerdo fue estar parado en una montaña, y sentir el Ki de King Cold y Freezer en la tierra, por lo que me teletransporté hacia acá inmediatamente. —Intentó recordar pero nuevamente un dolor punzante invadió su mente, cayó sobre su rodilla y se tomó la cabeza con una mano, mostrando una mueca de dolor.

La científica se acercó rápidamente a él borrando su gesto de molestia, remplazándolo por uno de preocupación, tomó a la pequeña saiyajin del brazo de Goku para evitar que este la lastimara involuntariamente. Lo curioso para ella fue que al separarla del guerrero, la pequeña comenzó con pequeños hipos berrinchudos, para después comenzar a llorar con mucho sentimiento, estirando los brazos hacia el saiyajin en señal de que quería volver a los de él, Bulma miró este detalle y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro, el guerrero se reincorporó rápidamente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Intento recordar que pasó, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me lo impide al hacer, no entiendo por qué. —Comentó, dibujando una sonrisa débil en su rostro, pero rápidamente cambió a una nerviosa y ligeramente asustada al ver la sonrisa de una mezcla pícara y molesta de la científica.

—¿Dices que no es tu hija cierto? ¿Cómo explicas que solo quiera estar contigo?. —Preguntó la chica, en un tono que decía que había ganado la pelea. Rápidamente la devolvió a los brazos del saiyajin, logrando que la pequeña dejara de llorar, le limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de la cara, observando como la saiyajin se volvió a quedar en silencio, rascando su pequeña carita en la camiseta azul del saiyajin, quien comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso. —¿Y bien?.

—¡n-no lo sé Bulma! ¡te lo juro! No se quién sea esta niña, jamás la he visto en mi vida. —Exclamó asustado, cosa que comenzó a divertir a la pequeña sobre sus brazos, moviendo sus pequeñas extremidades en señal de querer estar jugando. —¡Q-quizás en la nave hay algo que nos diga quién es!. —Exclamó casi temblando, realmente le aterraba cuidar a esta pequeña, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con ella.

—Ajá, quizás… te dije que no tenía tiempo para tus estupideces, Goku. —Le reclamó molesta, pero al ver la cara de perro atropellado del saiyajin esta soltó un suspiro, calmándose un poco. —Está bien, pero si es tu hija tú te harás responsable de ella, y cuidado de que me entere que la dejaste con alguien más, te mataré lenta y dolorosamente ¿Entendido?. —Al ver como el ahora cuerpo de gelatina del saiyajin temblaba asintiendo lentamente sonrió.

Al acercarse y ver dentro de la capsula, la joven científica encontró un pergamino envuelto y sellado con oro fundido, con la letra "C" en el centro del pergamino, la chica lo abrió rápidamente, y comenzó a leer, a medida que seguía bajando en los renglones su rostro se llenaba más de asombro y confusión, al terminar de leer varios sentimientos se mezclaron en su interior, el mayor de ellos, confusión, el saiyajin la miraba de forma expectante y la pequeña en sus brazos miraba con una sonrisa enternecedora al guerrero, alzando sus pequeñas manos para jugar con él.

—Goku ¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas qué hiciste después de salir de ese tal planeta Yadorath?. —Preguntó, la incertidumbre inundando su interior, esto ya no era un juego, algo estaba pasando de lo que ni el mismo joven guerrero estaba enterado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Pasa algo malo?. —Preguntó el saiyajin, optando un gesto más serio.

—Sí bueno, aquí dice que esa niña es tu hija, y que es mejor que no recuerdes nada, únicamente debes cuidarla y cuando el momento llegue, ella y la que supongo que escribió esta carta, que es la madre, se reunirán de nuevo, y el sol volverá a salir más radiante que nunca, ah y también dice que su nombre es Twilight. —Explicó, rascándose la cabeza en señal de pensamiento, tratando de entender qué estaba sucediendo. —Esto ya no es una broma, tu cerebro no sería capaz de hacer algo tan elaborado. —Confesó, alzándola la mirada para ver el gesto incrédulo y aterrado del saiyajin. —Oye ¿Escuchaste alguna palabra de lo que dije? Esto es serio, déjate de payasadas, tengo que hacerte unos análisis para comprobar si lo que aquí está escrito es verdad, vamos. —Ordenó, entrando en la corporación Capsula, dejando a un petrificado saiyajin parado como estatua.

—¿¡ELLA ES MI HIJA!?—Exclamó, logrando dispersar algunas aves que se encontraban cerca sobre los cableados y techos.

La científica indicó que fueran a un laboratorio, y casi le rompe la cabeza a golpes al guerrero cuando tuvo que sacarle sangre y este gritaba peor que una mujer asaltada, ya ni la pequeña saiyajin, quien siquiera lloró al sentir la aguja entrar en su pequeño brazo, las muestras fueron rápidamente analizadas y para horror de Goku e impresión de Bulma, el adn alienígena de ambos concordaba a la perfección, no había duda alguna, el saiyajin ese día se entero de que era padre.

—No entiendo qué está sucediendo Goku, no sé como ayudarte, pero es evidente que esa niña es tu hija. —Confesó con algo de burla y preocupación la chica, haciendo que el saiyajin casi se desmaye por la noticia, como si el berrinche a la hora de sacarle sangre no hubiese sido suficiente. —No sé que me impresiona más, que tú seas padre, que una mujer haya decidió tener sexo contigo para tener un hijo, o que tú no recuerdes ninguna de las anteriores, bueno, esto último es comprensible, todos sabemos que no eres muy brillante que digamos. —Soltó una pequeña risa, para después volver a poner un gesto serio. —Aunque, me intriga saber quién es la madre, y el significado de esa carta. —Murmuró.

—Puedo ir con Kayosama, de seguro él sabe de qué se trata todo esto. —Aseguró el saiyajin, colocando dos dedos en su frente para desaparecer, pero un golpe en la cabeza lo detuvo. —¡Ayayayayyy! ¡y ahora por qué me pegas Bulma!. —Preguntó entre sollozos.

—A dónde crees que vas ¿no se te olvida algo?. —Preguntó la chica, y al ver que el guerrero la miraba con una enorme incógnita sobre su cabeza una vena apareció en su frente. —Ay, eres un idiota sin remedio, no sé porque causa del destino, pero ahora tienes una hija. —Miró a la pequeña que se encontraba en una cuna, bebiendo una mamila de leche caliente que la peli azul había preparado, todo esto sin dejar de mirar al guerrero con sus enormes ojos brillosos. —Es un ser que ahora dependerá de ti ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?. —Preguntó, mirándolo intensamente, el saiyajin alzó sus manos en defensa.

—¿Ella también será fuerte como yo?. —Mencionó más como pregunta, logró esquivar otro coscorrón que la furiosa chica frente a él le lanzó. —¡Ok ok! ¡lo siento ¿ok?!, no sé que hacer Bulma, nunca había sido papá, no sé nada, lo siento. —Confesó con una mirada suplicante. La chica soltó un suspiro de molestia, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que nunca lo habías sido, tonto… —Replicó débilmente con sarcasmo y preocupación, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar. —Tendré que ayudarte con esto, no me malinterpretes, tú serás quien cuide totalmente a esta niña, que ahora sabemos que se llama Twilight, te supliré con lo necesario para que la cuides correctamente, además te daré una lista de tareas diarias que deberás hacer con ella, bañarla, alimentarla y… —Al ver el rostro patético y miserable del saiyajin suspiró nuevamente, esta situación sería demasiado cómica si las circunstancias fueran diferentes. —De su educación me encargaré yo, contrataré un tutor que le enseñe todo lo que los niños deben aprender en su debido momento.

—B-Bulma… —Murmuró suplicando piedad el saiyajin. La chica sonrió ligeramente, mirándolo con suavidad y entendimiento.

—Tranquilo Goku, todo estará bien, te lo aseguro, estás aterrado y lo entiendo, es normal que todos lo estemos al principio. —Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del saiyajin, quien alzó la mirada con algo de confusión, algo que ella esperaba ver en él. —Pero lo único que es cierto es que aprenderás a amarla, y pronto ella se volverá lo más importante para ti, claro, seguirás siendo el mismo de siempre, lucharás y harás esas demás cosas que te apasionan, la única diferencia es que ahora tendrás a alguien a tu lado, algo que es tuyo, tu sangre, quien te admirará y te verá como ejemplo siempre, si ves de esa manera, es algo maravilloso que incluso yo no puedo esperar a vivir, vamos. — Le dio un par de palmadas. —Si quieres así, tómalo como un entrenamiento, un nuevo reto.

Al escuchar estas palabras el saiyajin sonrió levemente, mientras ambos miraron hacia la pequeña que parecía haberse quedado dormida.

—Ya tendrás tiempo después para ver que sucede, pero ahora hay algo más importante de lo que debes ocuparte.

El atardecer comenzaba a caer, el saiyajin, después de cargar con la capsula y la pequeña a todas sus demás tareas y darles la noticia a todos sus amigos, quienes aún no terminaban de creerse como resultaban ser las cosas, volvió a su hogar en la montaña Paoz, la noche comenzaba a caer, la casa del abuelo gohan reflejaba un poco la luz que brindaba la luna sobre el panorama.

El guerrero colocó a la pequeña de cabellos azul rey con destellos rosados y morados sobre su cama, salió de la habitación colocando una pequeña lámpara de luz en un tomacorrientes que le había obsequiado Bulma entre otras muchas cosas más que necesitaría de ahora en adelante, se sentó en la sala, los muebles de su abuelo aún seguían intactos después de tanto tiempo, la luz de la luna entraba por una de las largas ventanas que adornaban la sala con diseños orientales, cerró los ojos relajando su cuerpo y permaneció así un par de segundos, de sus ropas sacó varias capsulas y una libreta, lanzo una de ellas al suelo y esta estalló dejando ver todo lo que necesitaría por los próximos dos años para ser un buen padre, pañales, fórmula láctea, ropa y muchas cosas más.

Suspiró con cansancio, se quitó la parte superior de su gi rojo y su pantalón, además de sus botas y muñequeras, quedando así solo con su camiseta azul puesta y un shorts de dormir. Se quedó tumbado en el sillón para tres personas, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como el sueño lo abordaba.

De pronto el llanto repentino de la pequeña lo despertó de inmediato, en menos de un segundo se encontraba en su habitación en pose de pelea, buscando quién o qué había perturbado el sueño de su hija, pero para su sorpresa, lo se trataba de la pequeña quien lloraba intensamente, revolcándose sobre su cama, siseando su cola de un lado a otro con tremenda inquietud, el hombre de cabello alborotado suspiró relajándose de nuevo, tomó la pequeña recordando las instrucciones que le había dado su mejor amiga en caso de que esto sucediera. Revisó su pañal, nop, no había sorpresas desagradables.

—Hmm, qué es lo que tienes Twilight. —Murmuró con ligera preocupación, algo, un instinto, le decía que debía proteger a este pequeño ser. La pequeña de cabellos azules con morado y rosado seguía llorando. —Quizás tengas hambre, qué suerte que Bulma puso cómo preparar estas cosas. —Murmuró, y rápidamente, según las instrucciones de la libreta, preparó un biberón con leche. —Rayos, pero está helado. —Utilizó su ki para calentarlo levemente. —Creo que con esto bastará. —Finalizó, acostando a la pequeña en la cama y otorgándole el biberón.

La bebé saiyajin lo tomó con sus pequeñas manos, bebiendo ferozmente hasta terminarlo, todo esto logró detener su llanto. El saiyajin pensaba dirigirse a dormir nuevamente cuando los sonidos de la pequeña futura guerrera atrajeron su atención de nuevo, observó con gran impresión como se había terminado el biberón, queriendo comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Otro más? Vaya, te lo terminaste muy rápido, hija. —Murmuró, rápidamente preparó otro, y otro más, hasta que la pequeña había bebido 4 biberones completos para quedar satisfecha. —Cielos, tienes un gran apetito Twilight, supongo que es algo que sacaste de mi jaja. —Rio levemente. —Oh es verdad, ahora debo sacarte los gases. —Rápidamente leeyó como hacerlo en la libreta que le otorgó la científica. —Muy bien, veamos. —Se sentó en la cama y tomó a la pequeña, recostándola hacia él y dándole leves palmadas en la espalda, logrando que eructara un poco.

En el suave movimiento de sus manos y el tranquilo sonido del ambiente, el saiyajin se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos lentamente, la pequeña Twilight ya tenía tiempo de haberse quedado dormida, y después de unos minutos, él también lo hizo, quedando así ambos dormidos, padre hija, y en ese momento, los engranes del destino comenzaron a girar.

 ******DBZ &MLP******

El destello de luz que había escapado de la tierra comenzaba a llegar a otro planeta de igual similitud a esta, el pequeño resplandor violeta se abrió paso en la atmósfera, nubes, y últimamente entró e las partes más profundas de un castillo, el panorama se tornó gris y oscuro, carente de vida, el brillo fue a parar en una gema del mismo color violeta, entrando en él y brillando intensamente, para después cesar por completo, la gema, parte del collar de una fémina de infinita belleza, dicha mujer, específicamente una princesa, permanecía atada con cadenas mágicas de un color rojo brillante a la pared, impidiéndole poder moverse, de la espalda de la fémina salían dos alas y de su cabeza un cuerno, ambos de color blanco luminoso, su cabellera consistía de colores aurora pastelosos, su cuerpo totalmente golpeado y cubierto de heridas reposaba contra la pared de dicho calabozo que solo filtraba un pequeño destello de sol, **su sol.**

—Así que… por fín la encontraste. Cuídala mucho, Son Goku, sé que ella estará mejor de tu lado y tú la prepararás para su destino. —La fémina de ojos violáceos claro dibujó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, mientras dos lágrimas cristalinas descendían por sus mejillas maltratadas y heridas. —Cuida mucho a nuestra hija, mi pequeño rayito de sol, mi pequeña… Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo una pequeña aclaración, cuando Twilight llegó a la tierra aún faltaban dos años para que la profecía de Trunks se cumpliera, no uno como se vio en el anterior capítulo, disculpas lol.**

 **Rayos, ya perdí la facilidad con la que solía escribir estos capítulos, por eso me tardé más, tengo que acomodar bien las ideas o esto se irá a la shet, bueno, espero poder ofrecerles algo nuevo la semana que viene, disfruten, y ya saben, las disculpas que nunca faltan jaja. Nos leemos después.**

* * *

La luz de la mañana inundaba con calidez la ventana de su habitación, la radiación entró en sus párpados, provocando que los abriera pesadamente, parpadeó un par de veces, bostezó crudamente, se sentó sobre la cama y estiró sus brazos con fuerza, aún seguía un poco somnoliento, trató de moverse pero sintió que algo a su lado se revolcaba ligeramente, sus oídos lograron captar un pequeño gemido, quizás de molestia infirió mecánicamente en su mente, saboreó un poco sus labios y giró su rostro para ver en la dirección de aquellas leves perturbaciones, encontrándose con una pequeña niña, un poco bebé, su apariencia denotaba al menos tres años de edad, su cabellera tan fina y delicada, de tonos azules oscuro, rosados y morados hechos vuelto un revoltijo, quizás por la almohada con la que durmió. El guerrero sonrió delicadamente, observando como la pequeña fruncía levemente el ceño, forzando su pequeña mano en el vientre del guerrero, como si tratara de forzarlo a que se acostara de nuevo, era claro que la pequeña se encontraba despierta, no de muy buen humor aparente. Goku podía sentir la fuerza de su hija, era notable incluso para él, tan pequeña y ya sentía que su poder de pelea superaba al de muchos humanos en el planeta.

—Twilight, vamos hija, es hora de despertar. —Pidió el saiyajin, colocando su mano en el pequeño pecho de la bebé, acariciándolo con medida delicadeza. —Bulma me matará si no llegamos a tiempo a su casa. —Comentó, mientras colocaba los pies en el piso, para levantarse.

La pequeña saiyajin híbrida gruñó con tierna molestia, tapándose con la cobija tan rápido como pudo, en su pobre intento por bloquear la molesta luz del sol. El guerrero quien la miraba con algo de ternura suspiró, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Twilight, si no llegamos a tiempo no podrás aprender lo que Bulma prometió que te enseñaría ¿acaso no quieres aprender hija?. —Preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que la niña, con tan solo tres años, miraba apasionada y con profunda admiración cómo es que la científica peli azul trabajaba en sus máquinas todo el día. —Además no podremos desayunar. —Agregó. Su sazón era un asco, jamás aprendió a cocinar por mas que su abuelo Gohan trató de enseñarle cómo, no era su destino aprender, supuso, estaba más ocupado entrenando para volverse el adversario más fuerte que nunca prestó atención a cosas tan mundanas como aprender a cocinar.

Finalmente la pequeña cedió su berrinche y batalla por quedarse en la cama, se destapó, mirando a su padre con esas profundas piscinas de color magenta claro y oscuro, siempre brillando con suma inocencia, los amigos del saiyajin siempre le decían que los ojos de la pequeña eran casi hipnotizantes, una belleza de las muchas que adornaban a la pequeña saiyajin. Su cola comenzó a sisear sobre la cama.

—Papá… —Mencionó dulcemente, alzando las brazos en dirección al saiyajin adulto, este captó el mensaje y rápidamente la alzó hasta sentarla en su hombro, protegiéndola con su mano para que no cayera, así ambos salieron de la habitación, el guerrero colocó su hija en una silla especial para ella, obsequiada por Bulma, porque tiempo atrás ambos se percataron que a la bebé no le gustaban para nada los corralitos, literalmente destrozando 3 en su furia por estar confinada a ellos.

El saiyajin rápidamente preparó una tina enorme con agua tibia para bañarse, y rápidamente se desvistió junto a la pequeña bañándose ambos así al mismo tiempo, ahorrando tiempo, jugando y compartiendo, además de fortaleciendo el lazo padre e hija que ya era de por sí fuerte, el guerrero lanzaba agua a la pequeña con delicadeza y hacía pequeños manoteos salpicándola a todos lados, provocando la risa tierna y acogedora de la pequeña híbrida, algo que le parecía sumamente placentero a los oídos del saiyajin. Una vez listos, el guerrero colocó su vestuario habitual, terminando de amarrar las cintas en forma de cinturón a su cintura, mientras que la pequeña llevaba un conjunto casual de niña, que consistía en un vestido algo formar de tirantes color negro mientras que por debajo llevaba una camisa y shorts morados oscuro.

El estómago de ambos gruñó con ferocidad, el guerrero soltó una risa alegre al darse cuenta, mientras que su hija se contagiaba del gesto y comenzaba a reír tiernamente. Goku simplemente había pasado por la misma rutina en los últimos dos años cuando esta sorpresa llegó repentinamente a su vida, y muy lejos de estar enfadado, se encontraba lleno de felicidad, como si ese algo que nunca se percató que faltaba en su vida había finalmente aparecido.

—¿Lista para irnos hija?. —La pequeña quien aún no dominaba mucho vocabulario solo sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa, el guerrero afiló la mirada sin dejar de sonreír, abrazó a la pequeña con la suficiente fuerza para evitar que se cayera, comenzó a levitar hasta sobrevolar su casa en las montañas y con un ritmo tranquilo y estable comenzó su vuelo hasta perderse en la lejanía.

—Papá, tengo hambre. —Articuló como pudo la pequeña, sacándole una risa al saiyajin.

El guerrero voló por varios kilómetros mientras le pequeña en su pecho miraba con profundo asombro el mundo bajo ella, soltando pequeñas risas en el proceso, su cabellera y su colaba agitaban suavemente contra el viento, y la barrera de ki que el saiyajin puso sobre ella evitaba que algún daño atacara sus ojos. El hombre más fuerte del planeta tierra logró divisar lo que estaba buscando en la pequeña entidad rural que sobrevolaba, un restaurante donde a su parecer, preparaban la comida más deliciosa que había probado hasta ese momento en su vida, rápidamente descendió, mientras colocaba a la pequeña Twilight sentada sobre sus hombros, esta por reflejo colocó sus pequeñas manos entre la cabellera alborotada del guerrero para sujetarse.

Al entrar el lugar gritaba dos cosas a los clientes, comodidad y suma humildad, el estilo realmente hacía sentir bienvenido a los comensales sin que los trabajadores dijeran algo al respecto. Encontrando una mesa al lado de la ventana, el saiyajin tomó asiento y rápidamente sentó a la pequeña en una silla especial para pequeños a su lado.

—Por favor Twilight, esta vez no destruyas la silla. —Pidió el saiyajin con algo de pena, ya que la última vez un pequeño disgusto para la princesita guerrera fue suficiente para liberar su sobrehumana fuerza y destruir una de esas sillas, dejando atónitos a todo el restaurante. Los dueños, así como los trabajadores y algunos comensales que concurrían el lugar a tomar sus desayunos a menudo ya conocían al par, tanto así que de un momento a otro eran muy bien recibidos, con cordiales saludos, y una que otra ocasión con generosos regalos.

Claro, también participaba el hecho de que el pueblo era bastante seguro, porque el saiyajin ya se había encargado en gran mayoría de los delincuentes que una vez mantuvieron sometida a la mediana población bajo su poder a base de miedo, he de ahí que incluso las fuerzas del orden del lugar en ocasiones insistían fuerte, pero moderadamente que el guerrero se uniera a las filas de la justicia, cosa que para él no resultaba para nada interesante, es decir, ningún humano era lo mínimamente fuerte para combatir con él, siquiera resistir un golpe suyo sin antes ser asesinado por el mismo, además la atención que debía brindarle a su hija era prácticamente de todo el día, sólo quedándole los periodos donde ella estaba dormida para entrenar.

Dicha pequeña, traviesamente siseando su cola de un lado a otro, se encontraba tratando de tomar una galleta de entrada que una joven mesera había traído desde que tomaron la mesa antes de tomar sus órdenes, claro, cortesía de la casa. El guerrero que se encontraba devolviendo un cálido saludo de otra mesa cercana a la suya de una pareja de ancianos parecía no percatarse de esto, la pequeña pero astuta saiyajin quiso aprovechar el momento para zamparse ese pequeño rico manjar, su pequeña y suave mano estaba muy cerca de su objetivo, ya podía saborear el chocolate en su paladar.

—Twilight, recuerda que no puedes comer dulces hasta que hayas desayunado algo saludable. —Le regañó levemente el saiyajin de gi rojo, alejando de ella el recipiente que contenía las botanas dulces, mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada. —Mientras sigas creciendo debes alimentarte bien para que crezcas sana y fuerte como tu papá ¿entendiste?. —Preguntó el guerrero, al ver el pequeño puchero que estaba haciendo su pequeña, no pudo mas que sonreír enormemente, por alguna extraña razón, cualquier cosa que hiciese la saiyajin le traía una gran alegría y felicidad, era algo difícil de explicar. —Si me haces caso te prometo llevarte a un parque de diversiones ¿verdad que quieres?. —Preguntó juguetonamente, al ver como la pequeña rompió su ceño fruncido en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siseando con mas fervor su cola, asintiendo.

—Si papi, paque de divechones si. —Exclamó. Sacando otra risa alegre del guerrero.

Nuevamente apareció la mesera, una joven mujer, quizás en sus medios 20's, de larga cabellera ondulada color negro, ojos verdes claro y piel cristalina, con aparentes curvas, realmente poseedora de belleza aunque estuviese vistiendo su humilde ropa de trabajo, para hacer buen contraste con el lugar.

—Señor Goku ¿Ya han decidido que van a comer?. —Preguntó en plural con una sonrisa, recordando la última vez que al sólo preguntarle a él, la pequeña se había molestado, recordando que el joven guerrero de gi rojo le había dicho entre risas bromistas que ella era una niña grande y podía decir lo que quería comer.

—Bueno, yo quiero todo lo que hay en el menú, doble ración por favor. —Contestó el saiyajin con una sonrisa, causando que una gota de sudor se posara en la mejilla de la mujer, después de tanto tiempo siendo los mejores comensales del restaurante, y aún así le seguía impresionando como sólo una persona podía comer la bestial cantidad de comida que él consumía solo, y al parecer la pequeña de su hija también tenía un agujero negro en lugar de estómago. —¿Tu que comerás Twilight?. —Le preguntó a su primogénita.

La pequeña señaló lo que habitualmente desayunaba, pancakes, tocino con queso asado y otras varias cosas que apenas podrían comer 4 personas.

—Eh-eh, muy bien… avisaré a los cocineros para que se pongan a trabajar en ello inmediatamente. —Murmuró la mesera, sin acostumbrarse al asombro que le causaba tomarle la orden a estos dos extraños individuos.

Media hora después de juegos entre padre e hija, los alimentos llegaron, y bastaron tan solo 10 minutos para el guerrero terminara por aniquilar los suyos y 15 minutos para que la peli azul con destellos rosados y morados desapareciera el de ella, los comensales, al igual que la mesera, aún después de tantas veces de ver esta hazaña, seguían mirando sorprendidos como es que sin piedad limpiaron todos los platos de cualquier comida que reposara sobre ellos.

—Aaah, estuvo muy delicioso, realmente quedé satisfecho. —Exclamó el saiyajin, golpeándose levemente el estómago en señal de placer, la pequeña a su lado eructó para después dibujar una sonrisa placentera sobre sus labios, de igual forma, satisfecha por su alimento.

Goku rápidamente tomó un par de servilletas que había sobre la mesa para limpiar todo el rostro embarrado de su hija, para después hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Permanecieron un par de momentos más ahí, sentados, él acariciando el cabello de la pequeña, hasta que les sentara bien lo que acababan de devorar.

—Aquí está la cuenta, señor Goku. —Mencionó la mesera, depositando una enorme lista sobre la mesa, dedicándole a ambos una sonrisa cálida y acogedora, no por nada eran los comensales favoritos del dueño, siempre que venían llenaban con billetes su bolsillo. —Espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado. —Comentó sonriendo con más plenitud. El saiyajin asintió con alegría, mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en su silla.

—Si, La comida de aquí siempre sabe excelente. —Exclamó es saiyajin, acostumbrándose a su cómoda posición. La mesera lo miró detenidamente, mientras una sonrisa pícara se curveaba en sus labios, rápidamente, aprovechando que estaba desprevenido, se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso sobre su mejilla, cosa que extrañó ligeramente al saiyajin, quien por reflejo se reclinó más en su silla.

Los comensales miraron la escena con una sonrisa entre pícara y burlesca, quienes tenían tiempo yendo al lugar sabían, mediante las acciones y maneras de comportarse de la joven chica que sentía una sana atracción romántica por el guerrero, incluso si este ya tenía una hija. La chica se separó de él para sin esperar respuesta, dar media vuelta y retirarse dentro de la cocina.

—Puede pagar en la caja, señor Goku, espero que vuelva muy pronto. —Exclamó esto último con más énfasis y emoción la mujer, para desaparecer en las puertas dobles de la cocina.

El saiyajin salió de su impresión rápidamente, sonriendo de forma cálida, característica de su persona, sin darse cuenta que su pequeña hija lo miraba fijamente, con notable molestia, la pequeña alguna vez fue identificada por Bulma como una niña muy sobreprotectora y celosa con él, hasta incluso ella se vio encarada por su furia cuando decidió apoyarse de cuerpo completo en el guerrero, aquella vez que se encontraba muy cansada por trabajar tanto y cuidar de su hijo recién nacido, Trunks.

—Muy bien, ya fue suficiente, será mejor que nos vayamos. —Anunció el guerrero, siendo escuchado por todos en el lugar, los cuales se despidieron amigablemente de él. —Vamos Twilight, aún nos queda mucho viaje por recorrer. —La tomó entre sus brazos, cuidando bien que no se fuera a caer.

Salió del lugar hasta quedar en medio de la calle, hoy parecía ser un día tranquilo en el pueblo, casi no había movimiento de personas. Los que se encontraban adentro rápidamente se acercaron a la ventana del restaurante, para ver como el saiyajin comenzaba a levitar, para momentos después, salir volando del lugar, solo dejando una marca de ki color blanco que desapareció momentos después. Esta era otra de las hazañas que no dejaba de cautivar a los pueblerinos que lo conocían, realmente deseaban saber como podía hacer esa clase de magia para volar por los cielos.

El viaje a la corporación cápsula fue tranquilo, después de 20 minutos de volar arribaron, Bulma se encontraba esperándolos en la terraza del segundo piso de su casa, sentada sobre una silla reclinable, meciéndose para arrullar a que el pequeño producto de su vientre, un niño de cabellera morada como la de su abuelo se quedara dormido, pero este parecía ignorar los esfuerzos de su madre por completo. Una sombra se pronunció sobre su cuerpo, provocando que alzara la mirada, para encontrarse al guerrero de gi rojo, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa casi de oreja a oreja, mientras que sobre sus hombros se encontraba sentada la pequeña peli azul con destellos morados y rosados, idéntico a él, con una gran sonrisa en su angelical y dulce rostro.

—Vaya, por fin llegaste, ya estaba pensando en despechar al tutor privado, de verdad que eres irresponsable. —Masculló Bulma, poniéndose de pie, mientras se acercaba a él mirándolo casi de forma asesina. —¿Trajiste sus materiales de aprendizaje?.-

—Ehh… ¿Los materiales?. —De pronto el saiyajin sintió como un potente escalofrio recorrió su espalda, casi poniendo sus cabellos de punta, ahora lo recordaba, el día anterior la joven científica le había dado una mochila con esas cosas.

—Me lo imaginé, no tienes remedio, aún sigue sorprendiéndome cómo has podido mantener a tu hija tú solo todo este tiempo. —Miró a la híbrida saiyajin, sonrió y alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura, cosa que la niña aceptó soltando una pequeña risita que le ablandaría el corazón hasta el más duro.

—¡Lo siento Bulma! ¡lo olvidé por completo! ¡perdóname! —Exclamó, suplicando piedad, rápidamente tomó a la pequeña saiyajin y la deposito en una silla, para después alzar vuelo . —Los traeré enseguida, no me tardo más de 3 minutos. —Aseguró, rápidamente se transformó en super saiyajin, iluminando su cuerpo con un brillo dorado.

Rápidamente desapareció del lugar, solo dejando una pequeña onda expansiva de aire que ondeó el cabello de los tres que ahí permanecían.

—Tu papá es un problema, Twilight. —Exclamó Bulma, suspirando con pesadez, para nuevamente sonreír, observando como la niña de ojos violeta claros seguía observando y procesando con asombro lo que su padre había hecho. —Eh, te acostumbrarás.

Momentos después, el guerrero de gi rojo reapareció con la mochila y la depositó en el suelo, rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa apenada. Observó como su hija jugaba con el pequeño Trunks.

—Ya ha crecido bastante ¿Eh?, se parece mucho a tu papá. —Comentó, atrayendo la atención de la joven científica.

—Sí, se parece mucho a él. —La sonrisa soñadora de la peli azul se borró, transformándose en un ligero ceño fruncido. —Pero el carácter arrogante y sinvergüenza de su papá lo heredó de forma idéntica. —Masculló, provocando una ligera risa por parte del saiyajin.

—Sí, supongo que no es algo de qué sorprenderse, ese Vegeta. —Comentó suavemente Goku, borrando su sonrisa y postrando en su cara un ceño fruncido, lo cual llamó la atención de la chica, quien raramente veía este gesto en él. —Ya falta poco para que se cumplan esos 3 años de los que había hablado el joven del futuro Tr-… —Se quedó a medio hablar recordando que el joven de la espada le había pedido que estrictamente no hablara de él, especialmente a su padre y a su madre, pues corría el riesgo de que por saber, él jamás nacería en esta época. Bulma captó rápidamente la idea, y no pudo mas que soltar una ligera risa seca.

—Vamos Goku, ya no te deberías preocupar por eso. —Mencionó pícaramente la chica ojiazul.

—¡Qué! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡N-no sé lo que dices jaja!. —Exclamó el saiyajin, poniéndose nervioso al pensar que la mujer ya sabía la identidad del Trunks del futuro.

—Sí, hablas de ese apuesto joven del futuro ¿verdad?, quizás al venir advertirnos lo malo que pasaría en el futuro, nuestro propio futuro se alteró, tomando un rumbo alterno. —Explicó la chica, observando como el guerrero suspiraba y se quitaba una gota de sudor de la frente, esto realmente la sorprendió. —¿Realmente entendiste lo que quise decir con eso?. —Preguntó curiosa.

—¿Qué? Ehh… si, tienes razón. —Comentó el saiyajin, era obvio que no entendió nada de lo que dijo, solo estaba tranquilo de saber que no había metido la pata. —Bueno, podrás cuidar a Twilight este día ¿verdad?. —Preguntó con esperanza.

—Ash, tú no tienes remedio, todos los saiyajines son iguales, dejando olvidados a sus hijos. —Masculló con molestia la científica, su mirada bajó a enfocarse en la pequeña de cabellos azules con rosados y morados, cambiando su gesto molesto a uno ligeramente melancólico y misericordioso. —Al menos Trunks me tiene a mi, su madre, para cuidarlo, pero ella… su mamá… —

El saiyajin dejó su gesto nervioso, para afilar levemente su mirada, sin perder su gesto suave.

—No he podido encontrar ninguna otra pista acerca de su madre. —Comentó seriamente, transformando su rostro a uno ligeramente preocupado. —Incluso Kayosama no pudo ayudarme, mencionó que quizás lo que estaba buscando se encontraba en una galaxia de las que se encargaban de supervisar otros Kayos, aún así, me preocupa un poco la energía que está dentro de Twilight. —La científica alzó la mirada hacia él ágilmente.

—¿Hay un problema? ¿A qué te refieres Goku?. —Preguntó con creciente mortificación, en los últimos dos años que había convivido con la híbrida saiyajin le había tomado un gran aprecio, casi atreviéndose a llegar al grado de llamarla como una hija adoptada. —Qué le sucede a Twilight.

—No lo sé, Kayosama me explicó que no es ki, es otro tipo de energía, se llama **magia**. —La mirada del saiyajin se enfocó nuevamente en su hija. —Hay algo extraño con eso, es como si parte de esa energía que se encuentra adentro de ella se estuviera escapando, lejos de este planeta, muy lejos de esta galaxia. —Su rostro se tornó serio, al mismo tiempo que el de la científica se tornaba aún más preocupado, el único ruido que había en el ambiente era el de los pequeños infantes que parecían no parar de jugar y reír entre ellos.

—¿Es algo malo Goku?. —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez era muy notorio su tono de voz asustado. —Olvida eso, prométeme que vas a protegerla, prométeme que no le pasará nada a ella, si tú le fallas como padre, jamás te perdonaré, Goku. —Amenazó, no con molestia, sino con una enorme ansiedad y preocupación carcomiéndola por dentro, el sayajin pudo entender eso, sin embargo no despegó la mirada de su hija.

—Te lo prometo, no dejaré que nada malo le pase. —En su rostro serio se dibujó una sonrisa arrogante, característica de los saiyajin. —Además la voy a entrenar para que se vuelva más fuerte, aún es muy pronto pero, dentro de un año más me aseguraré de que se vuelva muy fuerte, para cuando no pueda estar yo, ella pueda defenderse y defender a los demás. —Concluyó, incándose sobre su posición, acariciando el cabello azul vibrante de su hija, quien solo rio y recibió el afecto, para ir abrazarse al torso del saiyajin, provocando que este sonriera.

—Te amo papi. —Murmuró con su carita enterrada en la camisa azul del saiyajin.

—Yo también, Twilight. —

—Ehh, bueno, no puedo evitarlo ¿cierto?, son saiyajin, supongo que nuestros hijos. —Bulma miró a su hijo, quien se encontraba observando sentado en el piso el intercambio de cariño frente a él. —No serán muy diferentes después de todo, solo espero que Vegeta sea un poco gentil a la hora de entrenarlo.

—Sí, ellos dos se volverán muy fuertes. —Aseguró Goku, refiriéndose a los pequeños, quienes volvían a su juego. —Muy bien, me tengo que ir, puedo sentir el ki de Vegeta muy lejos de aquí, iré hablar con él. —Se despidió con un ademán de mano, colocó dos dedos en su frente y desapareció, sin dejar rastro alguno de él.

La científica se quedó parada ahí, alzando su vista al cielo, observando el hermoso clima que había ese día, escuchando las risas de los dos infantes detrás de ella, el gesto de preocupación aún sembrado sobre su cara.

—Es una promesa, Goku. —

 ******DBZ &MLP******

El saiyajin de gi rojo reapareció en una zona totalmente desértica, el cielo en este lugar parecía estar poniéndose, quizás en un par de horas anochecería, dejó caer la mano que mantenía en su cara al costado, observando a todos los lados, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, el príncipe guerrero, dándole la espalda a un par de metros, un aura de color dorado ondeaba con fiereza a su alrededor, mientras que su cabellera color oro seguía el mismo ritmo. El viento corría violetamente alrededor de ambos, a pesar de estar anocheciendo, el calor se sentía insoportable para estándares humanos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Kakarotto?. —Preguntó el príncipe, sin moverse de su posición, el aura de ki explotó, desapareciendo al instante. —No me molestes, aún estoy entrenando.

—Falta poco para que esos androides aparezcan, Vegeta. —Comentó el saiyajin de clase baja, de forma seria. —Nuestros poderes por separado no serán suficientes para acabar con esos sujetos, nos van a matar. —Anunció, sabiendo que Vegeta también conocía lo que había pasado en el futuro.

—Yo no moriré a manos de una hojalata aceitosa como esas, Kakarotto. —Respondió el príncipe, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aún dándole la espalda. —Deberías ser tú quien se preocupe por su vida, a mi no me digas qué hacer, y más vale que te prepares, después de que termine de aniquilar a esas basuras, tú serás el siguiente. —Gruñó con ira latente.

Goku sonrió ligeramente, sin perder su mirada afilada. Colocando dos dedos en su frente.

—Te agradezco que vayas a pelear, de esa forma ganaremos. —Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el ki del usuario en su siguiente parada. —No te preocupes, cuando todo esto acaba tendremos nuestra pelea, y terminaremos por fin lo que dejamos empezado hace mucho tiempo. — Concluyó, para desaparecer rápidamente, Vegeta gruñó peligrosamente bajo su aliento.

—Tu humillación será severa, y tu muerte dolorosa, insecto. —Masculló, prendiéndose de nuevo en un aura violenta de color dorado, para resumir su entrenamiento.

El guerrero de cabellera alborotada reapareció en una zona boscosa, el sol aún permanecía radiante en la parte más alta, el sonido del rio cerca suyo, así como los pájaros y demás naturaleza atrajeron su atención.

—Qué haces aquí, Goku. —Escuchó una voz profunda detrás de él, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el namekusei que estaba buscando, estaba levitando en una pose de loto, su capa blanca ondeaba al son del viento. —Veo que esta vez no trajiste a la mocosa contigo. —Comentó, refiriéndose a la pequeña Twilight, el saiyajin sonrió, rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

—Sí, la dejé con Bulma. —Afiló levemente la mirada. —Quería tomarme esto con seriedad esta vez. —Apuñó sus manos, comenzando hacer un rápido calentamiento.

—Ya veo, muy bien, será mejor que empecemos entonces. — Mencionó Piccolo, deshaciéndose de su capa y su turbante rápidamente, al igual que el saiyajin, comenzando hacer un rápido calentamiento. —Ya falta poco para que esos androides aparezcan, no nos vendrá mal un último entrenamiento.

—Lo sé, es mejor estar preparados. —Mencionó el saiyajin, tomando su pose de pelea. Piccolo también hizo lo mismo.

—¿Listo Goku? Esta vez te aplastaré. —Aseguró con voz arrogante y una sonrisa ladeada.

—Empecemos de una vez, Piccolo. —Exclamó el guerrero de dogi rojo.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

Intercambio de puños y patadas, dos estilos de artes marciales únicos en su creación chocando violenta y elegantemente en la tierra, el mar y el cielo, el namekusei y el saiyajin intercambiaban sus atacadas a velocidades superiores a las de la luz, sus cuerpos únicamente dejaban rastros en forma de rayones a donde sea que fuesen, un puño impactó el rostro del saiyajin, una patada impactó el estómago del namekusei, ambos salieron disparados opuestamente a velocidades ultra cortantes que amenazaban con desgarrar el espacio de la realidad. Lograron detenerse a varios metros de distancia entre ellos, jadeando un poco, ya tenían más de 2 horas entrenando, sus cuerpos se encontraban sudados, y de sus bocas exhalaba vapor caliente, creado por el hervir de su sangre, a pesar de ello mantenían sonrisas arrogantes y desafiantes en sus rostros.

—Goku, no podremos lograr mucho avance si no subimos el nivel un poco más. —Anunció el guerrero de tez verde, cerrando los ojos y con un gruñido profundo, rodeando su cuerpo de un ki blanco, que danzaba violenta y frenéticamente a su alrededor. —Vamos, transfórmate de una vez, muéstrame el poder que reside en tus límites, maldito saiyajin. —Exclamó, sin perder su sonrisa.

El guerrero de gi rojo permaneció serio un par de segundos, sin aflojar un poco su mirada afilada, sus labios rápidamente se curvearon en una sonrisa.

—Muy bien Piccolo, te mostraré todo mi poder ¡Aaaah!. —Gritó con fuerza, irguiéndose un poco con los puños a la altura de su cara, rápidamente todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, un aura de ki dorado emanó desde sus botas de combate hasta lo más alto de su ser. —¡AAAAH!. —Con un grito feroz, una explosión de ki que hizo retumbar la tierra debajo de él su cabello optó un color dorado, al igual que sus cejas, mientras que sus ojos se teñían de un azul acuoso. Piccolo sonrió de sobremanera, a pesar de que podía sentir el temblor en su esqueleto por el simple hecho de ser golpeado con el feroz poder bruto de su contrincante, le emocionaba saber que podría darlo todo sin limitaciones.

—¡Vamos!. —Exclamó el namekusei, lanzándose contra el saiyajin. Este optó un rostro serio e hizo lo mismo.

Sus puños se conectaron simétricamente, una explosión de Ki seguido de una potente onda de aire salió disparada sobre la superficie terrestre, logrando así casi dar la vuelta a toda esta.

Diez minutos más tarde, la batalla había terminado, después de ser despertado por el saiyajin, el namekusei recordó como había perdido la pelea al ser nocqueado, sin embargo supo aceptar su derrota y sin decir una sola palabra se marchó del lugar, el guerrero de dogi rojo permaneció ahí parado, relajando su postura, podía sentir como estos entrenamientos habían servido a ambos para fortalecerse enormemente, ya no era el mismo que había derrotado a Freezer en Namek, su poder había incrementado considerablemente, lo mismo podía decirse de Piccolo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, disfrutando de la calma que le brindaba el ambiente a su alrededor.

—En cualquier momento aparecerán esos sujetos que Trunks mencionaba. —Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, sin perder su sonrisa y su gesto carismático característico de él. —Espero que esta vez no suceda esa tragedia, estoy seguro que podremos ganar. —Pensó, refiriéndose al apocalíptico futuro del cual el joven híbrido saiyajin venía.

 ******DBZ &MLP******

Bulma se encontraba en su terraza, recostada sobre una cama para tomar el sol, sus gafas de sol reflejaban el tono ambar del sol, denotando que ya estaba cayendo el atardecer, su tranquilidad se vio perturbada únicamente al escuchar un zumbido para ver al saiyajin de dogi parado frente a ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola de nuevo, Bulma, qué tal. —Saludó el hombre.

—Goku, no pensé que llegarías en este momento, usualmente vienes en la noche. —Comentó casualmente la fémina, alzando las gafas de su rostro para ver mejor al guerrero frente a ella. —¿Ya vienes por Twilight?. —Preguntó.

—Bueno, siempre cuidas de ella todo el día, aunque hayas dicho que no lo harías. —Su gesto alegre se transformó en uno ligeramente apenado y avergonzado. —Te pido una disculpa por eso, no es mi total intención dejarla todo el día, pero necesito entrenar para estar preparado, ya sabes. —Comentó, mientras rascaba su cabellera con la mano derecha. Bulma sonrió suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

—Entiendo lo que intentas decir, es una pena que toda esa responsabilidad siempre recaiga sobre tus hombros, pero qué se puede esperar, eres el más fuerte de la tierra. —Confesó, sonriendo más plenamente, su tono era suave y amistoso. —Además no te digo nada porque tu hija es una amor de tener de compañía, es como mi amiguita perfecta. —Soltó una pequeña risa, alzándose hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama.

—¿Lo dices enserio?. —Preguntó con ligero asombro y mucha alegría el hombre de cabellera alborotada. Bulma asintió sin perder su gesto.

—Así es, ella siempre es tan ordenada, tan curiosa y tan respetuosa, me enternece ver como siempre hace su mejor esfuerzo por preguntarme todo lo que en su pequeña mentecita cabe. —Admitió, soltando otra pequeña risa, esta vez colocándose de pie. —Tienes una gran hija, Goku, a pesar de ser tuya, es muy hábil con su mente, aprende a niveles muy acelerados, probablemente sea una gran científica como yo. —Recalcó eso último, viendo con una risa contenida como la sonrisa nerviosa del guerrero menguaba un poco.

—¿Una científica?. —Preguntó el saiyajin, sin el menor esfuerzo de esconder su tono decepcionado al igual que su gesto. —Pero yo esperaba que pudiera ser una combatiente de artes marciales como yo, mi deseo es entrenarla para que se vuelva muy fuerte. —Confesó, volviendo a su sonrisa alegre. —No sé cómo hacer que le guste eso.

—Vamos Goku, necesitas dejar que las cosas sucedan al ritmo del tiempo, no te comportes como un padre responsable, me asusta tu nivel de responsabilidad. —Rio sarcásticamente, para darse media vuelta, entrando en la casa. —Vamos, ella y Trunks jugaron bastante hasta quedar agotados y totalmente dormidos, eso fue hace 4 horas, ya no tardarán en despertar. —

—Muy bien… ¿Oye no me puedes dar algo de comer?. — Fui lo último que se escucho, antes de que sus voces se perdieran en el interior de la casa.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, el saiyajin sobrevolaba los cielos tintados de colores ámbar, violetas y amarillosos, la noche estaba por arribar. Al divisar su casa en la montaña Paoz descendió tranquilamente y depositó a la pequeña peli azul con destellos rosados y morados en el suelo, esta entró corriendo en la casa entre risas alegres y saltos energéticos, el padre observó con un gesto enternecido la escena.

—Papi… —La voz dulce y melodiosa de la pequeña saiyajin atrajo la atención de Goku. Después de un baño con agua tibia y un cambio de ropa para dormir, ambos saiyajin se encontraban acostados, listos para dormir. —Papi… —

—¿Si Twilight? ¿Qué sucede hija?. —Preguntó, retirando la vista del techo para enfocarla en la dulce mirada de ojos violetas de la pequeña, quien parecía algo tímida, su cola siseaba de un lado a otro con una suave calma. —¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Debes ir al baño?. —A cada pregunta la pequeña negaba dulcemente, agitando su cabello de un lado a otro. —Entonces dime. —Insistió con la misma calma.

—Me…uhm, mmm. —Murmuró con pena la pequeña, mientras sus redondas y ligeramente regordetas mejillas se teñían de un color carmín, el saiyajin la seguía mirando con expectativa.

—¿Si hija?. —

—Quero que me cuentes un cuento papi. —Solicitó la pequeña, aún con ligera dificultad para articular oraciones. —papi… quero un cuento.- Enterró su angelical rostro en el pecho del saiyajin, tratando de esconder su sonrojo avergonzado.

—¿Un cuento?. —Preguntó el saiyajin, perdiendo la confusión y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, sintió como la pequeña le restregaba la cara en el pecho en un "sí". —Mmm, un cuento. —Meditó un par de segundos, la pequeña se apartó un poco de él, aún siguiendo recostada boca abajo sobre el pecho de su padre.

—Si papi, cuento de princesas. —Pidió con más claridad la pequeña.

Goku sonrió nerviosamente, no teniendo idea de que se trataba un cuento de princesas, observó como los ojos de su hija seguían clavados en él, con la inocencia única que sólo una niña podía poseer, un sentimiento dulce abrazó su corazón de guerrero, aún no entendía como ella podía ser su hija, pero después de un tiempo dejó de cuestionarse ese hecho, y sin siquiera saberlo, el cariño comenzó a nacer, hasta transformarse en un amor puro de hija y padre, un instinto le decía que sus peleas, parte de ser algo que disfrutaba, ahora también serían para proteger esa sonrisa que en esos mismos momentos estaba mirando, la sonrisa de su hija.

—B-bueno, veamos… era una vez una princesa. —Comenzó con su improvisación, observando como la pequeña le ponía toda su atención. —Que vivía en un castillo. —Recordó a la hija de Oxsatán, él había dicho que su hija era una princesa y que las princesas sólo vivían en castillos. —Era muy feliz, eh… —Se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que diría después.

—¿C-como era castillo papi?. —Preguntó la pequeña. El guerrero recordó ese lugar.

—Era un castillo muy grande, cabían muchas personas dentro de él, servían mucha comida deliciosa para todos siempre. —Comentó el saiyajin.

—¿Mucha comida deliciosa?. —Preguntó maravillada la pequeña, el brillo de sus ojos era sumamente adorable.

—Si, pero un día ese castillo se quemó. —Confesó, recordando como había ayudado a Ox a salir de ese lugar, en ese momento su hija ya lo odiaba por haberla rechazado, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que le agradeció profundamente el haberle salvado la vida a su padre.

—¿Se quemó?. —Preguntó aterrada la pequeña, el saiyajin lo notó y la abrazó con una extremidad, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Sí, pero logramos apagarlo con ayuda del **Vasho Sen** y una amiga de mi abuelito. —confesó, recordando al hombre que lo crio y cuidó desde pequeño hasta los 12 años. —Aunque de todos modos no quedó nada de ese castillo, el fuego acabó con gran parte de ese lugar. —Admitió.

—¿La princesa papi?. —Preguntó la pequeña de ojos violetas, refiriéndose a qué fue de ella.

—Bueno, recuerdo que Ox mencionó que habían construido otro castillo, para que él y la princesa vivieran ahí. —Finalizó, esa fue la última noticia que supo de esas personas, quizás en algún momento iría a visitarlos de nuevo, para presentarles a su hija.

—Papi… —

—¿Si Twilight? —

—Yo… quero ser princesa. —

El saiyajin soltó una pequeña risa, mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo como la pequeña se arrullaba sobre su pecho, comenzando a respirar con mayor calma, señal de que se estaba quedando dormida.

—Serás mi princesa guerrera, hija. —


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos, amigos y amigas de fanfiction, un fuerte abrazo de mi parte, bueno, este es un precapitulo para el siguiente capítulo, jder, digamos que es el capítulo 2.5, no quería incluirlo en el siguiente como tal, porque sacaría de contexto lo que se va a tratar lo siguiente, como sea, espero que les guste, aparte esto tenía que contarse para entender mejor lo que sucederá en el futuro (creo lol) en fin, es todo.**

 **Ah si, otra cosa, ya mencioné que este será el remplazo de "mi padre es un qué", corrijan si me equivoco, lo que quiere decir que es un retcon o reboot de aquella historia, por lo tanto, de ahora en adelante esto es lo que será, quizás siga aquella, pero como algo alternativo, no lo sé la verdad, bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos próximamente. saludos.**

* * *

Su toz no parecía querer calmarse, el polvo en el aire simplemente cubría gran parte del oxígeno, respiró con más profundidad, calmando su presión sanguínea rápidamente y alzó la mirada, podía ver el panorama de destrucción y miseria a su alrededor, edificios colapsados, nubes grises cubriendo el sol, llamas y humo negro por doquier, agachó la mirada para ver sus manos, llenas de sangre, sangre que se había limpiado de su rostro que le imposibilitaba ver con claridad, su sangre. Apuñó sus manos con fuerza, sus dientes rechinaban con furia latente, sin embargo, tanto como furioso estaba, una gran decepción y desolación invadía su alma, el olor de los cadáveres y el olor a muerte en general de toda la ciudad destruida solo servían como recordatorio de su vano intento por tratar de defenderla, fracasando inminentemente, él lo entendía y eso le hacía sentirse furioso, su ira nublaba su juicio, sentía como las tripas y el estómago le hacían vuelco del cólera que lo invadía.

—Calma, calma… ya los has perdido. —Pensó, tirándose contra la pared de la casa en la cual estaba escondido, aún podía escucharlos sobrevolando en la lejanía, aún seguían buscándolo. —Androides estúpidos, al menos tengo una ventaja al que ellos no puedan sentir el Ki. —Murmuró, se quitó el porta-espadas con el arma de letal filo y la colocó sobre sus piernas, su respiración se había regulado, pero la sangre seguía saliendo de la herida de su frente y cabeza, sin embargo le restó importancia. Sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando, se encontraba muy debilitado por la pelea, poco a poco y contra su voluntad, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Un relámpago que retumbó en cielo lo sacó de su necesario sueño, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre él momentos después, ya no se sentía tan débil, se incorporó y colocó la espada en su espalda, no podía percibir nada extraño, los androides se habían marchado de esa ciudad, después de todo ya no quedaba nada para entretenerlos, apretó los puños con fuerza y maldijo severamente bajo su aliento. El camino por las calles desoladas, estructuras destruidas y la incesante lluvia le daban al panorama un aspecto fantasmagórico, característico de una película de terror. Anduvo un par de calles más hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un hospital, la estructura se veía parcialmente destruida, por lo que tenía esperanzas de encontrar lo que buscaba, rápidamente entró en la instalación y se dirigió a donde era que almacenaban los medicamentos, tomó desinfectantes y vendas y comenzó a curar sus heridas con el debido cuidado y proceder, justo como **ella** se lo había enseñado, al recordarla sus labios temblaron ligeramente, mientras que su ceño se arrugaba y dos lágrimas cristalinas lubricaban sus ojos.

—No, no es momento para esto, tengo que volver a casa con mamá. —Pensó, rápidamente se limpió las heridas y colocó los vendajes debidamente, tomó varios medicamentos y salió del lugar.

Más adelante encontró lo que parecía ser un shopping de gran tamaño, no batalló mucho en encontrar algún establecimiento de comida entre los derrumbes, tomó lo que encontró aún en buen estado y cocinó como pudo. Después de haber quedado satisfecho, y con energías renovadas salió del lugar, observando a todos lados en alerta por si lo estaban asechando, ya había pasado antes, los androides los habían esperado un día entero para atacarlos, nuevamente la recordó y la tristeza amenazaba con invadirlo nuevamente, sacudió su cabeza y rugió con molestia, no había tiempo para eso, la lluvia había empapado totalmente su ropa y su cabellera morada claro.

El vuelo de retorno a la corporación capsula fue veloz, no quería encontrarse con esos infelices por mala suerte en el camino, y por suerte ellos no solían ser muy activos en la noche, dato que fue descubierto por **ella**.

—Trunks, has vuelto ¡gracias al cielo! Realmente me tenías preocupada. —Comentó Bulma, abrazando con mucha fuerza a su hijo, se apartó un poco de él para ver que de sus ropas mojadas seguían cayendo gotas color carmín claro, de inmediato supo que era la sangre mezclada con el agua, observó la chaqueta de mezclilla del saiyajin parcialmente destruida, así como el resto de su ropa. —Por todos los demonios ¡por qué sigues insistiendo en pelear con ellos! Sabes que no podrás ganarles con tu fuerza. —Comentó con enorme desconsuelo y preocupación la científica, observando que su hijo no quería dirigirle la mirada. —Trunks… —Soltó un suspiro después de murmurar ese nombre, abrazando de nuevo a su primogénito.

Este por su parte correspondió el afecto, y en esa noche de relámpagos y lluvia incesante, las lágrimas del joven guerrero se unieron al diluvio provocado por la naturaleza. El saiyajin no pudo decir que no al sazón de su madre, y a pesar de que ya había cenado, volvió a devorarse todo el festín que la mujer de avanzada edad le había preparado.

—Estaré trabajando en el combustible de la máquina, Trunks, ya casi esta lista, pronto podrás volver de nuevo al pasado, por mientras descansa, ha sido un día pesado. —Ordenó la peli azul, dedicándole una sonrisa, para después marcharse a su laboratorio.

El joven híbrido tomó y baño y se colocó ropa cómoda para dormir, decidió entrenar un poco antes de irse a dormir, la lluvia se había detenido no mucho antes, la frescura y los vientos gélidos abundaban en el ambiente, ascendió hasta la terraza del segundo piso de su casa, apreciando lo hermosa que se veía la noche, la luna teñía de colores azulados y grisáceos el cielo, y una infinita lluvia de estrellas abundaba en el infinito. Duró media hora estirando sus músculos, lanzando puños y patadas, blandiendo su espada, practicando, necesitaba volverse más fuerte, pero incluso él como guerrero tenía sus límites, y él los conocía muy bien, el daño que recibió en la reciente batalla contra los androides le comenzaba a caer a su frio cuerpo, podía sentir los impactos en su espalda, costillas, brazos, piernas y cara.

—Ya es suficiente, necesito reposar hasta que vuelva al pasado, si continuo sobre esforzando mi cuerpo podré tener más repercusiones que beneficios. —Murmuró.

De nuevo entró en su habitación, había algo que perturbaba enormemente su calma cada vez que lo hacía, y eso era **su aroma** , el aroma de la fémina con quien compartía su habitación se había quedado impregnado en todo el lugar, ya no sabía si eso era una bendición o una maldición, lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba, la tristeza y los recuerdos volvían a invadir su mente, entró en su cama, y cada vez que lo hacía sentía como esta se hacía más grande y se sentía más vacía que nunca, aún estando él en ella.

Le hacía recordar lo solo que se sentía sin **ella**.

Suspiró pesadamente para calmarse y tratar de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo no logró obtener ninguna de las dos, la tristeza simplemente era demasiada, se sentó sobre la cama y abrió el cajón de su buró, encontrando un sobre lleno de fotos, lentamente comenzó a observar una por una y en lugar de ser algo que le brindara felicidad, era algo que le brindaba mucha tristeza. Podía verla en cada una de ellas, tan fuerte, tan inteligente, tan radiante como sólo sabía serlo **ella** , sus ojos violetas claro, su cabellera azul con destellos rosados, todo acerca de ella era perfecto, él no podía negarlo, la amaba, la amaba inmensurablemente, recordó cómo batalló, incluso con ayuda de su madre para poder confesárselo.

Precisamente encontró una foto de ese recuerdo, ahí se encontraban ambos, ella con su sonrisa cálida y radiante, sentada en el abrazo que él le estaba brindando, su sonrisa tan única que siempre lo volvía loco, su madre le contó en una ocasión que esa sonrisa la había heredado del padre, el poderoso guerrero Son Goku y aquél momento en que volvió al pasado pudo comprobarlo, recordó que le fue muy difícil mantenerse serio y no romper en llanto ante el padre de su primer y único amor. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, mientras seguía observando la foto, **ella** portaba su bata de laboratorio característica, recordó que en esos momentos ella estaba ayudando a su madre a desarrollar la tecnología para la máquina del tiempo, hacían un muy buen equipo juntas, ambas eran muy inteligentes.

—Trunks ¿Aún sigues despierto?. —La voz de su madre en la puerta de su cuarto lo sacó de su trance, intentó rápidamente secar las lágrimas que seguían desbordando por sus ojos, pero fue en vano, su mujer de avanzada edad se había dado cuenta. —Trunks… hijo. —Comentó dulce y de forma reconfortante al ver toda la escena y entender lo que estaba sucediendo, entró a la habitación y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, sin perder de vista la mirada triste de su hijo. —Es imposible acostumbrase a esto ¿no es así?, a Twilight me refiero, sin dudas este lugar se siente muy solo sin ella aquí con nosotros. —Comentó, comenzando acariciar la cabellera morada de su hijo con delicadeza.

—Es muy difícil madre, es … insuperable. —Aceptó el híbrido saiyajin, esta vez dejando fluir sus lágrimas sin vergüenza. —No sé cuanto tiempo podré vivir sin ella, madre. —Esas palabras preocuparon de sobremanera a la científica peli azul.

—Trunks, no puedes decir algo como eso. —Le reprimió Bulma, mirándolo con ojos afilados, claramente molesta. —No puedes rendirte, recuerda que tú eres la única esperanza, para evitar que este mundo trágico y distópico vuelva a suceder de nuevo.

—Lo sé madre, pero casi lo he perdido todo. —Alzó su mirada de ojos azul claro, encarando a la mujer, aún llenos de tristeza. —Pero sin Twilight, ahora solo me quedas tú, apenas y pude conocer a mi padre en el pasado, todos se han ido, ya casi no queda nada por lo que pelear. —Murmuró, mientras agachaba la mirada, sólo para sentir como su madre lo tomada del mentón, para ambos quedar viéndose a los ojos.

—¿Acaso crees que ella hubiera aprobado esa conducta?. —Preguntó con molestia y desesperación la científica, observando como los ojos del saiyajin se habían, llenándose de realización. —Ambos sabemos que ella no lo habría aceptado, jamás habría aceptado que te rindieras, nunca te enseñó a como rendirte, jamás quiso hacerlo. —Aseguró, tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su hijo, lo cual parecía estar funcionando.

—Heh… sí, ella hubiera me hubiese regañado diciendo que eso no era lo que me había enseñado. —Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Después se hubiera puesto a monologar acerca de ser una mala maestra, y que quizás le faltó aprender más de su maestro Piccolo. —El joven soltó una pequeña risa. —Después se hubiera enojado y se hubiera puesto histérica, primero echándome la culpa a mi por desobedecerla, y después a ella por ser una mala maestra, para terminar con una crisis existencial y al final terminar más deprimida que yo. —Murmuró, soltando otra pequeña risa, para momentos después, volver a poner un rostro triste. —Creo que la conocía muy bien.

—Me cuesta admitir que a pesar de ser yo la que llevaba más tiempo de conocerla, tú fuiste el único que la conoció totalmente, y con totalmente, me refiero a todo, eh pillín. —Comentó con un gesto y voz pícara la mujer, logrando poner rojo como tomate al joven saiyajin, quien trató de taparse la vergüenza con las manos.

—¡Madre!. —Exclamó como pudo totalmente apenado. —No tengo idea de como sabes eso, creí que habíamos sido cuidadosos. —Murmuró como pudo, tratando de parar el calor que inundaban sus mejillas.

—No lo hubiera notado de no ser porque Twilight me vino a preguntar en dado momento para que le diera algunos tips, ya sabes, para tener un mayor placer. —Observó cómo su hijo estaba deseando que se lo tragara la tierra, pudo ver a Vegeta por unos momentos, él se avergonzaba casi de la misma manera. —Bueno, le conté algunas cosas que yo y tu papá hacíamos para divertirnos en privado, le dije—… —

—¡YA! ¡ya escuché suficiente madre! ¡no hace falta que me digas nada! ¡lo he entendido todo!. —Exclamó, la sangre se le había acumulado totalmente en la cara, estaba de un color rojo casi brillante, Bulma no pudo soportarlo más, soltó una gran carcajada.

Pasaron un rato más charlando, recordando viejos momentos, y que el modo se había vuelto un poco más alegra, mínimamente.

—Ella era perfecta mamá, mi sueño era casarme con ella, tener hijos, vivir felices, una vez que todo esto terminara. —Miró a la vitrina que daba ala terraza, observando la luz de la noche. —Supongo que ella también quería lo mismo, pero eso ya no… —Las lágrimas abundaron sus ojos de nuevo. —La extraño… jamás podré superarlo, madre.

—Apenas tienes 18 años y ella tenía 20 ¿y ya pensaban en el matrimonio? Qué jóvenes más precoces. —murmuró la mujer. —No te pido que lo hagas, solo quiero que seas fuerte, te recuerdo nuevamente, eres la única esperanza de cambiar este futuro. Ella te entrenó para esto, debes asegurar que su sacrificio, su muerte por salvarte, no haya sido en vano. —Le pidió.

Trunks agachó la mirada, limpiando sus lágrimas con un puño cerrado, comenzaba asimilarlo. Sonrió ligeramente, arrugando el entrecejo, afilando ferozmente su mirada.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, asegurar que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano. —Mencionó con determinación, Bulma sonrió de forma resplandeciente.

—Ese es el Trunks que conozco.

La científica salió de la habitación, observó que el híbrido saiyajin ya se había quedado dormido, anduvo hasta su laboratorio, aún tenía trabajo que hacer. Entre sus actividades, una mueca de completa tristeza y desolación abordó su cara, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar con fuerza.

—Ella jamás te lo dijo. —Dijo entrecortadamente, sacando de un cajón de sus pertenencias privadas, una prueba de embarazo digital, el resultado aún marcaba el símbolo de positivo. —Quería darte esa sorpresa… quería… tú le pondrías el nombre… como lo siento Trunks… realmente lo siento. —Murmuró, mientras sus sollozos fueron perdiendo fuerza.


End file.
